


Happy Birthday, Kanon!

by holographics



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holographics/pseuds/holographics
Summary: Kanon meets up with Kaoru and Chisato at a cafe for her birthday.





	Happy Birthday, Kanon!

“I can’t believe she’s this late…”

Chisato sighed, her eyebrows furrowing as she rubbed her temples. Kaoru was known to sometimes be  _ fabulously late _ —as she called it—but it had been half an hour since their meet up time and Chisato was getting impatient. She glanced down at the steaming cup of tea in front of her, cupping the handle in her hands as she let out an annoyed groan. 

“Y-you don’t think something happened to Kaoru-san, do you…?” 

Kanon sat across the table from Chisato, her tea cup cradled in between her hands. The face Kanon was making expressed concern and worry—much unlike Chisato’s. After putting her tea down in haste, Kanon began to anxiously run her fingers together. She kept glancing down at her phone that was set down beside her on the table. 

Chisato grinned, carefully bringing her cup of tea to be level with her mouth, blowing on the steam as it continued to rise. “I’m sure Kaoru is fine Kanon, she’s probably just running late  _ as usual _ .” Chisato made sure to put extra emphasis on those last words, in a way that she hoped Kaoru could sense—wherever she was. “I’ve texted her about her whereabouts so we should hear from her soon.”

Kanon continued her nervous habit, but nodded in acknowledgment of Chisato’s words. “You’re probably right…”

The next few minutes seemed to drag on for what seemed like forever to Kanon. Chisato began to tap her nails on the side of her tea cup, whilst she continued to nervously lace her fingers together. Before long however, the bell on the cafe door jingled—signalling someone had entered. Quickly glancing up from her drink, Chisato noticed who it was, but was unable to get the first word in before they loudly announced their presence.

“Ah, my dearest kittens!” A booming voice declared. “I must humbly apologize for not being punctual. But as the great bard once said, ‘tis better to be late than to be on time’.”

‘ _ I don’t think that’s quite correct… _ ’ Kanon thought to herself, her hands no longer interlocked. Still, despite Kaoru’s tardiness, she was happy she was finally here. 

Grinning, Kanon responded. “Kaoru-san, th-thank you so much for coming!”

Bringing a hand in front of her face in an act of dramatics, Kaoru smirked and let out a small chuckle. “My dearest Kanon, it is I who should be thanking you for gracing me with your presence on such a joyous and blessed day such as today.” 

Though Kaoru attempted to continue, Chisato loudly cleared her throat. 

“Why don’t we all sit and celebrate together, Kaoru? Grab yourself some tea and sit down.”

As if taking the hint, Kaoru nodded her head in understanding, and quickly set out to order a drink. 

Once Kaoru sat down, Chisato immediately began to speak. “Well, now that we’re all here…” She started. “Shall we exchange gifts?” 

Kanon’s eyes immediately lit up at the suggestion, which made Chisato giggle. She was always so easy to please, and smiled even more frequently than when they were children. 

“If you will allow me to go first,” Kaoru proposed. “I am quite sure your heart will be overjoyed with what I have chosen to give you on this magnificent day.” She boasted, winking in Kanon’s direction. Kaoru started pulling something out of the paper bag she had brought with her, setting it on the table. It was a small stuffed penguin plush with a hat on its head resembling a marching hat—similar to that of Hello! Happy World’s. It even had very tiny drumsticks stuck to each of its wings. 

The small details made the present have a personal touch to it, which caused Kanon to smile exuberantly, her eyes becoming misty. Her cheeks turned pink and puffed up when she smiled at Kaoru. “Kaoru-san, this is… i-it’s so cute, thank you...!”

Kaoru chuckled, moving her hand towards Kanon to twirl small strands of hair by her ear. Though Kanon was quite used to Kaoru’s theatrics and touch by now, her face still warmed up a little bit. “I would do anything to see a smile like that on your face again, dearest Kanon. I am overjoyed that you like it!”

Blushing and nervous, Kanon averted eye contact so that Kaoru would let go of her hair. 

Not long after, her attention was quickly drawn to Chisato as she began riffling through her purse.

Pulling out a small, black box, Chisato placed it in front of Kanon on the table. Her tender expression upon seeing Kanon’s surprised face was very apparent—but seeing Kanon so happy and content made it difficult to keep a straight face. “Happy birthday, Kanon-chan!” 

Grinning, Kanon opened the box slowly. Upon opening it, she peered down at its contents—a chain silver bracelet lay inside, beaded with soft blue gemstones. It had various heart and star shaped charms attached to it, giving it a very cute and elegant touch.

Her eyes continuing to get more misty, Kanon stammered. “Th-this is so beautiful, Chisato-chan… th-thank you!” 

Chisato continued to smile, watching the light in Kanon’s face as she put the bracelet on her wrist and hugged her new penguin friend. Kaoru couldn’t help but to continue smiling either, seeing Kanon so happy and giddy.

Out of nowhere, Kanon’s expression quickly changed to a more stern expression. “Th-there’s something I want to say, i-if that’s okay with the both of you…?” 

Kaoru and Chisato both nodded, each assuring Kanon they were listening intently.

Kanon tried to speak without a stammer, but it proved to be quite difficult. “I-I’m really glad we all met up today. I-It’s my first birthday as a member of Hello! Happy World so it means a lot to me… Th-that is…” Kanon paused, drying the moisture from her eyes and attempting to get her bearings back. “I-I need to say—you both mean a lot to me a-and I love you both v-very much...!” 

Kaoru had a look of disbelief on her face that was quickly replaced with a satisfied expression, and Chisato only continued to grin.

Kanon was so embarrassed that she had started to cry a little bit, her cheeks turning pink. “I-I’m sorry if I made things weird, I—“

As if in perfection unison, both Kaoru and Chisato stood up and swept Kanon up in a hug together as she sat in her chair. They both hugged her from behind, throwing their arms around each other and around Kanon. Kanon was in disbelief at first, but quickly fell into the warmth of the arms of the two girls around her. She closed her eyes and laughed as the faces of her friends squished her own, as she clutched tightly to the penguin in her arms. 

It wasn’t long before the hug turned into a kiss on the cheek from both Kaoru and Chisato, who held Kanon as close to each other as they could. 

When they finally released from the union—Kanon still laughing—both Chisato and Kaoru looked at Kanon with the same soft expression. 

“We love you too, Kanon-chan.” Chisato gushed. 

Whispering into Kanon's ear, Kaoru professed to her. “Happy birthday, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I haven't written anything in a long time, so I apologize if I sound a bit rusty! I really wanted to get something out quickly for Kanon's birthday (it's just become her birthday in EST!), and I love these three together so much.


End file.
